Les rois du monde
by Kestrel chan
Summary: one-shot sur HermioneDraco. Un truc pas habituel. Durant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, Draco, dans le même compartiment qu'Hermione, pense, et lui parle. Faites gaffe : vous ne vous y attendez pas.


Les rois du monde.  
  
Nous sommes dans le train. Moi, Draco Malefoy, je regarde mon ange, Hermione Granger dormir. Au début du voyage, nous avons parlé, puis mangé, et encore parlé. Puis mon bel ange s'est endormi. C'est bien. Elle doit se reposer.  
  
Elle a la respiration régulière, ce qui signifie qu'elle dort bien –et j'y veille–, mais elle laisse échapper quelques paroles dans son sommeil, ce qui veut dire qu'elle rêve. De quoi, je n'en sais rien. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors. Le ciel commence à se teinter de rose. On devrait arriver dans deux-trois heures tout au plus.  
  
Je prend mon livre sur le Quidditch. Je lis ainsi pendant une demi-heure. Pourquoi seulement une demi-heure, me demandez-vous ? non pas que j'aie fini mon livre, loin de là, car il fait dans les cinq cent pages. Non.  
  
Mais l'air devient lourd, irrespirable, toxique. J'ai presque du mal à alimenter mes poumons en oxygène. Je dépose mon livre et baisse le regard sur Hermione. Elle est agitée. Je voudrais me lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre, mais je n'ai pas assez d'air dans mes poumons pour me permettre le moindre mouvement superflu. Je reste donc ainsi, essayant de comprendre et de respirer le plus doucement possible.  
  
Soudain la lumière se fait dans mon cerveau en manque d'oxygène. L'air est saturé en magie noire. On s'asphyxie. On ne peut respirer une telle surcharge en magie noire. Personne ne le peut, pas même le seigneur des ténèbres. De même on ne peut respirer un air trop chargé en magie blanche. C'est trop pur, et nos pauvres poumons, tellement habitués aux crasses magiques et naturelles, ne le supportent pas.  
  
Pour en revenir au manque d'air qui se fait sentir, je crois que c'est Hermione qui est à l'origine de tout cela. Je la regarde attentivement. Elle irradie de magie. Elle doit faire un cauchemar, ou un rêve désopilant où elle est énervée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. C'est atroce. Tant de haine.  
  
Mon ange se crispe. Nous voilà arrivés au point culminant de son rêve. Elle se recroqueville, les dents serrées de rage et de haine, puis se détend brutalement.Un torrent de magie envahit le compartiment, me plaque contre le mur et m'ouvre une plaie sur le front.  
  
Telle la mer sous un orage, la magie déferle en vagues menaçantes et puissantes et rageuses. Je suis submergé. La pression est insupportable. Malgré moi, j'inspire. Pour aussitôt crachoter comme je le peux. J'ai besoin d'un air où la magie conserve son équilibre. Précaire, sans doute, mais équilibre tout de même. On a tous besoin d'un minimum de magie blanche pour vivre, même celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé.  
  
Et précisément, il n'y a plus la moindre particule de magie blanche dans le compartiment. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je regrette presque le moment où il n'y avait déjà presque plus de magie blanche.  
  
Au secours, j'étouffe.  
  
Enfin, ça se calme. J'inspire un grand coup avant de regarder à nouveau Hermione. Elle s'est réveillée. Sans même me regarder, elle me dit :  
  
- Oh, pardon mon Dragon. Je t'ai empêché de respirer ? j'ai failli te tuer ? Je me suis un peu emportée. Vraiment navrée. Un rêve absolument désopilant.  
  
Elle me rabaisse, mais ma passion pour elle ne s'affaisse pas pour autant. Elle est plus puissante que moi, j'en suis conscient et je l'accepte. Je n'ai de toute façon absolument pas le choix.  
  
Enfin, elle lève son regard noir vers moi. Ses yeux sont plus noirs que la nuit. Tout au fond, on aperçoit pourtant une petite flamme. La flamme qui l'anime.  
  
Mon bel ange. Mon bel ange noir. Elle se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse fougueusement. Puis elle s'assied à côté de moi et passe sa main sur mon front. Ma plaie disparaît instantanément.  
  
- Reparle-moi de nos projets mon Dragon... - Bien sûr princesse.  
  
Et je recommence à lui parler de nos projets pour l'avenir, dès que nous serons sortis de Poudlard, l'année prochaine.  
  
- Nous détrônerons Voldemort.  
  
Elle frissonne de plaisir à ma phrase.  
  
- Puis nous prendrons sa place. Nous serons Lady Devil et Dark Dray. Notre ascension dans le monde des ténèbres sera reconnue par tous les sorciers. Nous régnerons sur le monde et terroriserons les sorciers. Puis nous nous débarrasserons de ces infâmes moldus et de Potter, Weasley et Dumbledore ! - Oh oui...chuchote-t-elle, tout contre moi. - Nous régnerons sur le monde, ma princesse. Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux. Tu auras cette robe que tu as vu sur le Chemin de Traverse. - Et nous aurons un magnifique château en France, murmure-t-elle. - Pas qu'en France. En Écosse, en Irlande, en Russie, en Autriche...Tiens, nous prendrons le palais du tsar en Russie et celui de l'impératrice en Autriche. Et dans tous les pays que tu voudras. En Afrique, quand le froid de l'hiver viendra. Ou au pôle Nord, si tu veux voir la magnificence des étendues de neige.  
  
J'aime voir les étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux noirs quand je lui fais ces promesses. Je les tiendrais, d'ailleurs. Nous tuerons. Nous décimerons. Et nous serons les rois du monde.  
  
- J'ai hâte d'y être, dit-elle avec impatience.  
  
Je l'embrasse avec passion.  
  
- Chaque chose en son temps ma princesse...il faut être prudents si nous ne voulons pas que tout rate...ce serait dommage, non ? - Oui, répond-elle, boudeuse. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie d'attendre.  
  
Je me lève. Elle me regarde, indignée que l'épaule sur laquelle elle était appuyée et ma chaleur s'en aillent. Mais je sais quand même qu'elle ne m'aime pas que par intérêt. Ses yeux noirs semblent me rappeler que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est elle la plus puissante. Elle n'est pas contente.  
  
- Chaque chose en son temps ma princesse, je répète. Mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu maintenant. Viens, je vais te faire patienter.  
  
Elle se lève d'un bond, je suis pardonné. Des étoiles dansent dans ses yeux et elle est joyeuse à la façon d'une enfant de cinq ans le jour de Noël. Elle bat des mains.  
  
- Oh oui !  
  
Je lui tends la main en souriant et nous sortons du compartiment. Viens, mon ange. Il est temps de terroriser les premières années, d'emmerder Potter et Weasley et de commencer notre règne de terreur. Viens ma belle, viens. Le futur est à nous, et à nous seuls.  
  
Bien sûr, nous aurons de la résistance, mais rien ne nous empêchera de réaliser notre futur.  
  
[Tout se déchaîne, mais Tout est si lent La haine déploie ses ailes Brûlante de rage, et en elle Flambe un innocent]  
  
Harry Potter. Pauvre innocent pris dans les flammes torrides de la haine.  
  
FIN !  
  
Désolée pour les noms pourris j'étais en manque flagrant d'idées. Le pitit poème de la fin, propriété Arien-chan !  
  
Hum, je sais, mes one-shot sur HP sont plutôt...morbides. Mais qu'y puis- je ? une petite rewiew, si vous voulez me dire que vous avez aimé, ou alors pour m'engueuler copieusement sur ce que j'ai fait subir à Hermione peut- être ? bah désolée, mais vraiment...les one-shot Hermione/Draco qui finissent invariablement bien, ça finit par manquer de réalisme, vous trouvez pas ? 


End file.
